Just Let Me Forget About You
by Love.Lust.PixieDust
Summary: Leaf starts dating someone to get over her crush on Gary. Gary gets jealous, and he won't let her forget him that easily. Leaf gets mad and tells him how she feels. Also, an innocent OC gets five across the face. LeafXGary, and sadly, LeafXOC. R&R!


**Just Let Me Forget You**

**Oldrivalshipping, baby :D**

**T because there **_**is **_**some coarse language even though I tried to keep it minimal. It's just that 'jerk face' doesn't have the same sting to it that 'prick' does. You understand, yes? Tell me if it's rated right, mmkay? Cos' K+ says 'mild course language' but… Just tell me, aight? **

**Summary: Leaf starts dating someone to get over her crush on Gary. Gary gets jealous, and he won't let her forget him that easily. Leaf gets mad and tells him how she feels. Also, an innocent OC gets five across the face. LeafXGary, and sadly, LeafXOC. **

**Normal POV:**

Leaf sat, staring at the phone. He should've called her. He _always _called before they went to sleep. Oh God. What if the fangirls got him? What if he had a date? What if he decided he didn't want to hang out with her anymore-

_Ring, ring_

Okay, she had been being paranoid.

It took a lot not to answer it immediately.

"Hello? Who is it?" Leaf inquired breezily. Maybe too breezily, because Gary got suspicious.

"Leaf, what's up? You sound happy. This scares me for many reasons, the foremost of which being that you are an evil, scheming girl." Gary said, elaborating a little too much for Leaf's taste.

She was tired of being wrapped around his little finger. She was tired of always watching those sluts that he dated look at her like she was scum. She was sick of not knowing where she stood with him.

Being best friends with him was tough, but almost-sorta-possibly-but-probably-not liking each other was downright _painful_.

She had to get over him.

"Sorry, I'm just happy because someone asked me out." Leaf lied. Well, not lied per say, someone _did_ ask her out.

"Oh? Who?" Gary knew he sounded jealous, he knew there was a vein throbbing on his forehead. But it wasn't as important as murdering the guy who was going to hurt Leaf in the end.

"Dylan from our Biology class." Leaf answered, feigning excitement. For her sake, not Gary's. She was trying to convince herself. "He's so cute! He even _blushed_. It was adorable!"

"Oh? That arrogant jerk who called you a fat slut in seventh grade?" Gary asked, remembering that Leaf had cried in one of her very rare moments of weakness. He was going to kill that bastard.

"Gary, we're _juniors_ now. And he's sooooooooo cute!" Leaf squealed, knowing it was making him mad. She didn't care. He deserved it for what he put her through.

"He's passable. We all know _I'm_ the cutest guy in school." Gary smirked because he could practically _feel_ Leaf blushing. They were that close.

"Gary, he's _gorgeous_. And who died and made you cutest in school? Maybe if all the other candidates died in a freak accident. _Maybe_." Leaf said, once again talking Dylan up. He _was_ pretty cute. Black hair, green eyes, a sexy arrogant smirk. Plus he had the whole rebel-without-a-cause thing going for him.

"Leaf, I don't do girl talk. We've been over this." Gary sighed. "Did you say yes?"

"Duh." Leaf rolled her eyes. Maybe she could get over him after all.

"Well can we move on now?" Gary was uncomfortable. _Gorgeous?_ She thought he was _gorgeous?_ And what about that seventh grade incident? Hmm? What about that? Yup, that's why Gary didn't like him. Totally.

…Okay, there was a limit to how much you could lie to yourself, and this was way past it.

Leaf felt like screaming to him. _That's what I've been trying to do for the past three years, you jerk!_ She mentally screamed her brains out.

"Oh crap! I forgot to do my math homework! Damn, now I have to stay up late. Night, Gary!" Leaf called instead, hanging up before he could reply. Or so Gary thought.

"Night, beautiful." Gary whispered into the phone, smiling to himself, before he hung up.

Leaf dropped the phone. It clattered to the floor loudly. Her dog barked at the noise, but she ignored it.

"You're not going to let me get over you, are you?" Tears rimmed in Leaf's eyes. She couldn't take it. The uncertainty, the guessing, the pain of watching him kiss other girls.

It was hard on her.

But it was hard on him, too.

Gary had to watch her flutter from fling to fling, getting heartbroken every time. And those were only the ones that he hadn't stopped. There were a lot of those. He had to put up with sexist comments from the guys in the locker-room. Apparently Leaf was a hot commodity for the guys in their school. It was _infuriating_. Because she was like a little sister.

Yeah, let's go with that.

…

When Gary saw Leaf talking to Dylan (and LAUGHING), he lost it.

"Leaf, can I talk to you for a second?" Gary asked urgently.

"Oh sure, sure. Dylan? I'll see you tonight." Gary saw her _wink _at him as she left. She was shooting him daggers.

"What do you want, Gary?" She hissed.

"I don't think this guy is right for you." Gary said sternly, glaring at Dylan.

"It's not up to you to decide!" Leaf said, hitting Gary on the arm.

"I won't allow you to go out with him." Gary said without meaning to.

"You won't _allow_ me?" Leaf got scary-calm.

"Uhhh…" Gary uhhhed. He was in _trouble_.

"You don't own me!" Leaf yelled.

"Look, Leaf. It's because I care about you, unlike this jerk."

"If you cared about me you wouldn't be sending mixed signals!" Leaf said, angered. Tears were threatening to spill over, but she wouldn't cry. "What makes you any different from him?"

"Leaf, this guy is just going to hurt you!" I yelled. "I would never do that!"

"But that's EXACTLY what you're doing!" Leaf screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Wh-what?" Gary stuttered. His blood was dropping in temperature. Had he been hurting her? Was he just as bad as the pricks who broke her heart on a regular basis

"Every time you date a new girl, every time you act like a jealous boyfriend, every time you call me beautiful on the phone when you wrongly assume I've already hung up, a little piece of me _dies_."

"You-you heard that?" Gary stammered. He…she'd hung up! Right? Maybe he should've been more careful.

"Yes! And it's _killing me_!" Leaf shrieked, tears flowing down her face. To Gary, she was still perfect.

"Well what about me? You think it's easy for me?" Gary was suddenly angry.

"Huh?" Leaf asked, looking at him with wide, sad eyes that made Gary's heart wrench.

"Every time I have to watch you kiss a boy, every time I hear guys talking about you like you're some item for sale, every time I have to listen to you talk about how cute _Dylan_ is, I feel like punching a hole in the wall." Gary ranted, fury leaking from every pore.

"Leaf thinks I'm cute? _Awesome._" Dylan piped up, making a dramatic gesture to show his happiness.

"Now is NOT the time, Dylan!" Leaf and Gary screamed in unison. They looked at each other and when there eyes met…Leaf didn't know. She felt like someone had lit an explosive inside her chest. Like she had found where she belonged. Like the world made _sense_.

"You're not going to let me forget you, are you?" Leaf asked, biting her lip and looking down as waterfalls of tears leaked down her cheeks. It made Gary's chest constrict so much he couldn't breathe.

Instead of trying to regain the ability to inhale/exhale, he just grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. Her tears were soaking his shirt, but she hugged him back and buried her face in his chest. How come he could breathe again now?

"Never. Why would I do that? I'm happy where I am." Gary said, and tilted her head upwards. He kissed her, and sparks exploded behind his lids, electricity coursing through his veins.

And the world fell into place.

"Ummm…I'm still going out with you on Friday, yeah?" Dylan asked, ruining the moment. Gary pulled away and was about to hit him when…

…Leaf did it for him. She slapped him across the face, leaving an angry red mark.

"Do you think I'm a slut or something?" Leaf looked offended by the notion.

"Uhhh…" Dylan started.

"Don't answer that, man." Gary said. "Well, if you like your balls intact, that is."

Dylan walked away and Leaf, still entwined with Gary, looked at him for approval.

"It was warranted, right?" Leaf asked. "I wasn't being unfair?"

"If you hadn't done it, I would've." Gary murmured before kissing her again.

Leaf almost combusted.

…

And then, it was Gary who'd sit by the phone. Not that Leaf would make him wait too long. But still, she _did_ make him wait.

"Why do you always make me wait? I know you're there." Gary asked one night.

"Because I know how to train my men." Leaf answered.

"Hey, you don't own me!" Gary fumed.

"Sure, sure. Of course I don't, baby." Leaf rolled her eyes and smirked, and even through Gary couldn't see her, he sensed it.

"That's right you-" Gary broke off. "You're patronizing me aren't you?"

"Maybe a little." Leaf admitted and started laughing.

"You suck." Gary muttered, glaring at the floor.

"I love you." Leaf said, still laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you, too." Gary murmured before smiling warmly.

It was a great moment…

"Well duh. I _am _pretty fantastic." Leaf smirked.

…Until Leaf ruined it.

**FIN!**

**A/N: Remember, this is just a one-shot. Oh, and I do requests now! Yay! **

**Gary: So Whatcha gonna do now, PixieDust?**

**Me: Uhhh…****Assassinate**** Justin Bieber?**

**Leaf: Well, yes. But I think he meant that you should get off your lazy ass and update your stories.**

**Me: Oh…that too. **

**Everyone: BYE!**


End file.
